dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Goten
Valese and Goten What if Valese was a saiyan? But 1/2 of a saiyan, they'd be the first ones to have a 3/4 Saiyan. Mostly i'd think in GT atleast 1 person is killed by Goten.Matrixpretty 21:06, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I think Valese and Goten should get married in the future. Have kids and have a family sort of like Gohan's. If Valese was 1/2 saiyan they would have a 1/2 saiyan child, there is no way they would have 3/4 child ANYWAY! And what does Goten killing have anything do to with Valese. i wish they got married in gt. it could've been possible though. SSJ2 Goten In The Book Dragonball GT Perfect files a book that Provides all information about Dragonball GT, Goten is Listed to be one of the Saiyan's to be able to transform to super saiyan 2. why isent it in his abilites? Dekoshu 18:36, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Maybe because some people don't agree with that. If Gotenks can transform into Super Saiyan 3, than why can't Goten transform into a Super Saiyan 2?? yes that is true but not only in the book in inside Dragonball GT the movie the voice actor for Gohan states that he and Goten Transform Super Saiyan 2 right before they face Goku in Episode 28 of Dragonball GT, I see what you mean its that people just dont want to belive it but iam going to put it in Goten's Abilities. No... The perfect files say that they never got past Super Saiyan during GT 00:51, October 3, 2010 (UTC) it dosent matter if he did or didn't transform to this form during GT, the Perfect Files still say he is able to transform to this state so it should be put under his abilities. someone needs to do that ASAP. he might have been in this state when he was under baby's control in episode 28 of DBGT, and it was just never called out by anyone. First off Super Saiyan 2 is a transformation not an abilty so it would be in transformations not abilities. Goten never transformed Super Saiyan 2 so don't but it. TheGreatShism 01:27, December 11 2011 (UTC) The perfect files DOES say that he can transform into this state (super saiyan 2) .Also i think you should put it under transformations. Valese Should Valese be added to family? Or not since she's a filler character, are they even dating anyway? AHB10 02:02, 23 April 2009 (UTC) That's a really good point, putting her in as "girlfriend" might be a good idea. 02:08, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Age? I thought Goten was seven when he was first introduced. --Twilitlink 03:06, 29 April 2009 (UTC) He was. In the anime and manga: Goku says: "You guys changed alot in 7 years." Goten's First Appearance in the series --Hamachi1993 02:56, 10 May 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 :Goten was conceived (not born) seven years earlier. -- 06:37, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Full Power Super Saiyan I always thought that that Goten achieved FPSS after he went into the hyperbolic time chamber because he had the inocent eyes like he was in his normal form, showed no signs of strain, had a calm aura, and was able to hold itfor a long time. :According to the GT Perfect Files, Goku and Gohan are the only users of FPSS. -- 06:37, 31 May 2009 (UTC) He might have never transformed into fpss. Just ssj ssj2 ssj3 He might not have needed togo througt the stages between ssj and ssj2 :You don't need to go to Full Power Super Saiyan in order to achieve Super Saiyan 2 : :Plus he was concieved when Goku was a fpss Bulla..the daughter of Vegeta and Goten..the son of Goku 2gether do u think bulla and goten should be a couple? and should she be a part of the son family? I think so and half of the world thinks so to for me i have some reasons on y they should .one thing both r 1/2 saiyans .bulla is ggod friends with the son family especailly pan cause she's her best friend (marron is also) .both r the baby's of the family .plus sum times in gt they would show sum similarities between the 2 so what do u think?should they be or not? tell me what u think gohanfan101 Sorry...... Sorry i 4 got how 2 leave the talk page so here it is Gohan fan101 14:26, 3 August 2009 (UTC)gohanfan101Gohan fan101 14:26, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Goten you know what ive noticed everyone seems to lable goten as a player in Dragonball Gt well thats not the case Goten only had 1 girlfriend he stayed with through out the whole series an hes clamed to quit training because of it. i see no actually offically confirmed scource that says Goten gave up training an fighting. so the matter of goten giving up training an fighting for girls is just an assumtion. there are actually more facts pointing to him training then their is of him giving it up an they are: these events of course had to happen in the ten year period between buu an the tounament 1. yo son goku an his friends return 2. goku training Goten for the tournament 3.when goten beats up the guy controlled by baby an hercule stating that he taught GOten that an Goten states you didnt train me my Father did 4. Baby goten attacks goku from behind an Gokus states Goten i know i Trained you better then that. So the assumptions of Goten givin up training hmm Wrong he just found a girl he see's intrest in being with just like Goku did with chichi an gohan did with vidal big fights have you noticed noone really pays attention to the big roles goten payed part in like in gt when they had to fght omega senron . Goten didn't play a big role in the Shadow Dragon Saga including the Omega Shenron fight. Goten Picture Where is the picture on The Goten page where Goten as a baby and Gohan play together 21:37, March 30, 2010 (UTC)Adraj Vandalism Like Mr. Popo's page, this page is vandalised very often. It should be locked so that only registered users can make edits. Jeangabin666 21:11, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Kill list What about a Kill list ? Several main characters have one, Goten killed at least a saibamen and Broly (along Gohan).I am curious about it. So maybe someone could include a Kill list =) :We only do those as separate pages for characters with very long lists (15 or more is usually okay). Otherwise, they are just on the article. 21:30, May 5, 2011 (UTC) 'Goten and Goku' Goten replaced Goku? But the page says Goten was created to replce Goten as Goku as Goku was being killed off and Gohan was becoming the main character. But wasn't Goku the main character and the Gohan the 2nd most important before so should'nt Gohan be replacing Goku and Goten replacing Gohan? So considering reasoning unless it was oficially stated by Akira Toryiama '﻿'that he created Goten to replace Goku then it should be changed to Goten to replace Gohan or better yet just remove it. - :Please sign your posts. Also, if you watch Dragon Ball (or maybe you have, I don't know), you'll see that Goten is far more similar to Goku than Gohan is.\ : 23:27, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :I have watched Dragon Ball and i do know that Goku and Goten are more similar to eachother than Gohan and Goten but Goku was the main hero and Gohan was his son at first so when Goku died Toryiama said Gohan was the new main hero and so Goten the little brother of Gohan replace's Goku's role? - Goten's Age I've just realised that Goten is actually 8 in the kid Buu saga. Because he and Trunks trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber so meaning in the end of DBZ Goten was 18 and then GT 23. "Share your knowledge, it's a great way to achieve immortality." 19:32, October 9, 2011 (UTC) No, he isn't. Goten and Trunks only trained for one week in their. Not a whole year. Beside GT in the English Version takes place 10 years after the end of Z not 5. EntertainmentFan14 20:38, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Was Goten born with a tale? Were trunks and bulla also? Trunks, Goten, and Bulla are never seen having tails. 13:51, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Goten's Tail Does goten trunks and bulla even have tails because goten came from the same family as gohan and gohan had a tail.TheGreatShism,10:01,December 16,2011,UTC Help finding english GT Perfect Files Does anyone know where i can find and English version of the Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files? A link to a site or advice would be very helpful. Thanks 10:50, December 23, 2011 (UTC)alex goten goten will never ever get any cute then when he is 8